A Holiday in Florida
by facepalmicate
Summary: Douchebag!Blaine and Kurt have some fun interactions at a pool party. Some fun AU smut. Requested by ccolfer.


Kurt sighed, regretting it immediately, as he nearly choked on the thick, hot Florida air. He fanned himself, glancing around the pool from behind his shades. There were no cute boys – hence the sigh. He had desperately hoped for at least a chance to stare at hot guys whilst he was on holiday with his dad, Carole and Finn. But alas, the resort population seemed to be comprised of mostly beastly fat pale kids and too-tanned middle aged women. Removing himself from his lounger, in the shade of a sun umbrella, he stepped into the sun and quickly slid into the pool. He nearly moaned in gratitude as the cool water enveloped him. He swam a couple of lengths, relishing the rush of water over his body. He surfaced at the foot of the pool, and at the foot of a guy standing there. A hot guy. Kurt's eyes flicked up at him, appreciating the curve of his ass when one of his friends yelled at him,

"What are you looking at, faggot?"

"Definitely not you." Kurt snapped at him, pulling himself out of the water and sauntering over to his lounger in the shade. The guy's friends all laughed and wolf-whistled, clearly amused at their friend being called out _by a queer_. Grady, they called him.

Retiring to his spot in the shade Kurt watched the group closely through the safety of dark tinted sunglasses. They were all tanned; hair gelled up and six packs oiled. It appeared as if the Jersey Shore had turned up on his holiday. _Grady's_ friend with the nice ass sat near the pool, staring into the water. Grady yelled something derogatory at a passing girl, slapping her ass and laughing. The girl tittered and ran over to her friends. Kurt rolled his eyes at her passivity. He surveyed Nice Ass closely, a blush forming on his cheeks as he took in the six pack and broad shoulders. He cleared his throat, crossing his legs as his mind filled itself with inappropriate thoughts.

Kurt must have drifted off in the heat, as he was woken up by Finn flopping down onto the lounger next to him.

"Man, it's so _hot _here!" Finn complained, pulling at his sweat-soaked t-shirt.

"For God's sake Finn, take off your t-shirt. You have a great body!" Finn looked at him uneasily, clearly uncertain about any possible hidden meanings behind Kurt's words, but resignedly removed his shirt anyway. "Where's Dad and Carole?"

"They've gone on a shopping trip." Finn said uncertainly.

"What?" Kurt yelled indignantly, sitting up to face Finn. "They went without me?"

"They said they were worried about letting you loose in an outlet, um, under the…influence of holiday cheer. I think." Kurt huffed and slumped back in his seat. He heard Finn walk away, accompanied by a massive splash in the pool, so he closed his eyes to return to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, the sun was beating down on him. _Ugh, I hope I haven't burned._ Although Kurt took every precaution with his skin, it still worried him to be in the sun for too long. _Curse my flawless porcelain complexion. _He squinted, searching the area for any sign of Finn or his parents. He grimaced when he saw Finn sitting with the group of douche bags he had interacted with before. They were joking around, and Finn seemed to be enjoying himself. Albeit, a little uncomfortable when they made passing comments at girls, but fun nonetheless. Nice Ass was reclined now, showing off his incredible body and somewhat noticeable package bulge. Kurt gathered his things in somewhat of a fluster, planning on moving somewhere more shaded, but was intercepted by Finn.

"Hey Kurt, come over here!" Kurt smiled, gritting his teeth as he approached the group.

"What is it?"

"Yo dawg, is that your boyfriend?" Grady bellowed at Finn, chuckling at his own poor joke.

"N'aw, he's my step brother." Finn smiled the smile of a fool. "Come and sit with us." Kurt sat precariously on the edge of Finn's lounger, as Finn introduced all the guys sitting there. Kurt paid attention long enough to catch the name of Nice Ass – Blaine. Apart from Grady they all seemed fine enough. Just trying to look tough, but not really walking the walk. "Kurt, the guys are having a party with some girls they met at the beach, do you wanna come?" Kurt deliberated for a moment, weighing up his own boredom now and his chances of being bored at the party. If nothing else he could watch with amusement as Finn awkwardly interacted with girls…

"Sure. When is it?"

"Tonight, 8 o'clock." Blaine answered for Finn, staring at Kurt intensely. Kurt felt his neck flush a little at his sharp tone. _Jesus Christ, he is ridiculously hot. _For the next half an hour, Kurt paid little attention to the conversation, staring at the ground and occasionally flicking glances towards Blaine. _Why the fuck won't he stop staring at me?_ He began to feel very flustered under the gaze of Blaine. Blaine licked a drop of sweat off his lips and Kurt felt a stirring in his swim trunks. Everything about him screamed _sex_, from his full lips to his ruffled hair. Before he embarrassed himself any further, Kurt took leave from the group.

After excusing himself , Kurt locked himself in his room for two hours for an intense getting-ready session. Finn knocked on the door and moaned about Kurt's lateness as Kurt put the finishing touches to his hair. He opened it to find Finn dressed predictably terribly in a worn t-shirt and swim trunks.

"Dude, I told you it was a pool party, what are you doing getting all dressed up for?" Kurt sighed a little sadly at Finn's oblivious nature.

"Finn, pool parties are an excuse to make girls wear bikinis so that guys can ogle them and then make a show of macho dominance in a variety of pool 'sports'." Finn looked at him a little blankly. Kurt rolled his eyes before advancing down the hall.

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. Already one could find many a person, curled around a bucket of their own vomit, tucked away in some corner. The sofa was a tangle of bodies, each with a mouth that appeared to be famished and in search of tongues. On the porch two girls made out as a circle of guys cheered them on. It was Kurt's version of a living hell. As Finn joined the circle to gawk at the girls, Kurt swiftly made his way to the kitchen. Helping himself to a beer and hopping up on one of the worktops, he surveyed people through the window. The pool was full of squealing girls, and guys strangling each other, as he had thought they would be. People were so disappointingly predictable.

Kurt remained the kitchen, chatting to people as they passed through, consuming several units of alcohol in the process. Feeling thoroughly inebriated he set off in search of a bathroom, wobbling unsteadily and clinging to the walls for support. After opening several doors downstairs to be confronted with a wonderful variety of sexual acts, only to find the bathroom was now out of service thanks to an unconscious girl hanging over the toilet bowl. Dragging himself upstairs, he found the party to be more subdued there, and much more private. The floor was mostly covered in bags and plastic cups, making Kurt's passage all the more difficult. He stared at the 5 doors, chewing his lip. _This is kind of like Russian roulette. Only one door has safety behind it, the others have naked displays of heterosexuality._ He stumbled forward, hand grasping at the nearest door handle. He pushed the door open cautiously, uncertain of what he would see.

He stifled a gasp, not wanting to be discovered. In the dim light he could see Blaine, back up against a wall with his shut. On her knees in front of his was a moaning girl. The slurping noises followed by the occasional sound of gagging followed by a small "Sorry!" were enough to let him know what was going on. Blaine's trousers and boxers pooled around his ankles, exposing strong, tanned thighs. Kurt silently cursed the girl, her obnoxiously large hair blocking any sneak view he might have had of Blaine's dick.

"Um… Am I doing something wrong?" The girl's voice mumbled. Blaine's eyes snapped to her.

"It's just the – just the booze you know? Sorry babe, had a bit too much to drink." His voice sounded uncertain. She tittered.

"It happens to the best of them." She stood as he hastily pulled up his trousers. Kurt swiftly moved aside, leaning into the shadowed corner, the girl turned and went downstairs without noticing him. He held his breath, waiting for Blaine to do the same, but Kurt was left waiting. Stepping forward with uncertainty he peaked around the door. Blaine was slumped on the floor, head leaned back with his eyes closed, exhibiting his smooth neck. The door creaked with the pressure of Kurt leaning on it, causing them both to jump. Kurt squeaked sorry, turning to scuttle away, but Blaine's voice stopped him.

"If you tell anyone what you saw I'll get you." His words were tough, but his voice lacked conviction.

"It's none of my business." Kurt's eyes met Blaine's for a moment, before he moved to leave again. Blaine jumped up, grabbing Kurt's wrist.

"Too right it isn't any of your fucking business." His eyes burned fiercely, his grip on Kurt's arm strong. Kurt began to feel alarmed, but as Blaine's body pressed his against the now shut door, his eyes widened with arousal more than fear. Blaine had him pinned against the door now, muscular arms on either side of his head trapping him. Kurt's breath began to hitch, his heart racing as Blaine moved his body even closer. "It is your fucking fault though."

"What do you mean?" Kurt whispered, his voice catching as Blaine made his body flush with Kurt's. Blaine leaned in, hot breath tickling Kurt's ear sending shivers down his spine as he whispered coarsely,

"I didn't want to be with that girl because I want to be with you. I've pretended for so long, but I want _you._" His voice was almost savage in it's ferocity towards the end. Kurt gasped as Blaine's tongue trailed a path of electricity along his collarbone.

"Fuck." Was all Kurt managed to whisper before Blaine's mouth captured his. Then it was a flurry of motion. Kurt's fingers tangled in Blaine's hair; Blaine's hand squeezing Kurt's ass; his erection rubbing against Kurt's through tight jeans. Blaine lifted Kurt up and Kurt responded by wrapping his legs around Blaine's hips. Blaine rutted against him, moaning at the friction of their two cocks rubbing together. Kurt's hands deftly made their way down Blaine's body, reaching between them to undo Blaine's jeans. Blaine retorted by laying Kurt down on the cramped floor of the closet and swiftly unbuttoning his skin-tight jeans, through which his hard on was achingly visible. As they kissed, moaning into each other's mouths, they managed to kick off their jeans. Kurt flipped them over, straddling Blaine and kissing his chest, tongue flicking teasingly at Blaine's nipples. Blaine moaned, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt was enjoying lavishing kisses onto Blaine's hips so much that he didn't even care. Kurt's thumbs slipped beneath the band of Blaine's boxers, tentatively stroking the head of Blaine's cock, which was straining to be released.

"Jesus fucking Christ. _Kurt."_ The way Blaine moaned Kurt's name nearly made him cum in his pants. Now wasting no time Kurt pulled down Blaine's boxers, his cock springing free from its confinement. It was thick and rock hard, the tip dripping with precum. Kurt slowly but luxuriously licked the precum off Blaine's cock, making his hips buck and him gasp in pleasure. Kurt slid his mouth down the shaft, enveloping it in tight, wet heat. Blaine just kept mumbling, "Fuck, yes, Kurt." But as Kurt picked up speed, his tongue flicking the head of Blaine's cock one second, the next his lips wrapped around the base, Blaine's words became incoherent moans and gasps.

"Oh shit Kurt I'm _coming_." His voice strained as his orgasm took him over, his hips thrusting his cock into Kurt's mouth, filling it with cum. He lay still, gasping for air, as Kurt lay down next to him, smiling in self-satisfaction. After Blaine had recovered he turned to face Kurt, kissing him, hands travelling south.

"Why don't I return the favour now?" He asked, smirking at Kurt's blissful face.


End file.
